Fractured Grace
by WhiteRose1517
Summary: Beacon fell, and her life went with it. Now she must find the will to rebuild
1. Chapter 1

She was dead. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, well, former heiress, was dead. Not physically, but mentally. She had just lost the last part of herself, the last thing that made her Weiss. Beacon was gone, Blake, Yang, _Ruby_ was gone. And now her inheritance was stolen from her as well, and with it went every last trace of cool, confident Weiss Schnee.

Weiss no longer had the strength to put on a mask of indifference, she saw no point to it. Now that Whitley had the responsibility of being the poster child for the company, she let herself fall apart, no longer caring who saw. Her entire life had crumbled around her, she had just lost the biggest reason that drove her to be a huntress. With no reason to make the Schnee name look good, she didn't feel like acting like a Schnee. She didn't feel like a Schnee, they weren't this broken. And that brought on some unwelcome thoughts. Thoughts of her, and their future.

Weiss was worried that without her fortune, without the drive that made her a Schnee, Ruby would no longer love her, as she wasn't the Weiss she knew. Weiss berated herself, she knew Ruby wasn't that shallow. But with everything going on in the world, with everything going wrong, Weiss no longer knew what to think. The only constant in her life right now was her undying love of a little red reaper.

Just the thought of her name brought a small, sad smile to her lips. Ruby Rose, the biggest dolt on the planet, she nearly blew them both up within minutes of arriving at Beacon, and Weiss had probably nearly killed her with her harsh words. And yet, the girl never stopped trying to make it up to Weiss, eventually worming her way into her heart and becoming her best friend, her only friend actually. After that, it was a hopeless fall into love that everyone but them saw. Until the dolt had spilled sugar everywhere one night when they were baking cookies. Ruby had been covered with the powder, and when Weiss went to help her clean herself up, she got wrapped into those silver eyes and finally kissed her.

Weiss sighed, wishing she could go back to that. They had taken too long to realize their feelings for each other, and by the time they officially started dating, they barely had any time before the Fall of Beacon. She just wanted one more kiss, to gaze into those pools of pure silver for one more second. Weiss wiped her face, feeling another round of tears coming on.

Unbeknownst to Weiss, Ruby was a lot closer then she could ever imagine...

 **A/N:** This is my first fiction ever, so please take that into consideration if it sucks. I'll update weekly, maybe even twice a week, we'll see how it goes. Feedback is appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 10 follows in under a day for my first story? I didn't think this was _that_ good, thanks guys. And one of them is an author I absolutely adore, kill me now.**

 **To respond to my reviewer (who just happens to be said author, gahh), I know it was short, and it was meant to be a prologue. But most of my chapters will probably be on the shortside, at least at first, because they haven't been made yet. I have an idea of where I want to go with this, but as for how we get there, well, it's a WIP. But fear not, once we get some momentum chapters will be significantly longer.**

 **And in case it wasn't obvious enough, this story will pay no heed to canon. It will share a few things with the official story, but I'll be taking things where I want to go.** **There will be actual dialogue and such in the next chapter as well.** **Enough of my rant, enjoy chapter 2.**

Shining orbs of silver took in the massive estate that was the Schnee manor. There was a look of awe in them, as they hungrily absorbed every detail of the structure. The building had an air of regality to it, as if it was built for Kings and Queens. And it might as well have, considering the family that lived inside.

Ruby shivered, pulling her signature red cloak around her in an attempt to get some relief from the harsh Atlas winter. She couldn't imagine living in a house like that, considering she grew up in a tiny, yet cozy house in Patch. She understood now how Weiss got to be so cold now, living in a mostly empty mansion where she was only taken care of because of her potential to carry on the legacy, and not because she was a person. When one is raised to put work and their family reputation above all else, it tended to stifle the person on the inside, rendering meaningful relationships very hard to establish.

But that is exactly why Ruby had come here. She'd seen the beautiful girl underneath the frozen exterior, and had quickly fallen in love with her. The fact that the Ice Queen somehow loved her back, made her the luckiest girl in the world. A smile spread across Ruby's face as she thought of the nickname. If only they knew, she thought to herself.

Movement at the front door caught her eye. Mr. Schnee and his son were leaving, some charity event she didn't even try to care about. All that mattered was that Weiss would be alone. When she had arrived in Atlas, her plan was to just go straight to the front door, asking to see Weiss. Her plan had been foiled when security turned her away. It seems Mr. Schnee didn't want any of team RWBY, or anyone for that matter, to see his daughter. And that raised a serious red flag in Ruby's head. So she did some recon, and found out from some guards complaining about having to watch one girl while the men were away this coming Friday. So she waited, biding her time, living on the outskirts of Atlas in some cheap hotel she could barely afford.

The limousine with the Schnees pulled out, headed to its destination. The effect was immediate. The guards tasked with "protecting" Weiss went into the house, laughing at some casual joke as the mood shifted. They had a few hours to relax, without fear of losing their job. And that is when Ruby made her move. Using her semblance, she sped across the massive grounds, slipping in the door behind the guards and taking off down the hall. One man turned, but grunted in confusion as he saw nothing but a slight red blur.

Ruby smirked, wondering how these imbeciles call themselves a security detail. It was almost a little disappointing how easy that was. Almost, but not quite, because now she had a clear shot to the girl of her dreams, once she found her damn room. Ruby growled with frustration, this house was impossible to navigate. So she did something stupid, she found the nearest maid and asked for directions.

Ruby took off again, now with a clear direction. She kind of felt sorry for the maid, she seemed scared to see her. Ruby didn't dwell on it though, as she came to a stop on front of a door with a snowflake emblem on it. She quietly pushed the door open, intent on surprising Weiss...

...only to find the room empty. Ruby grinned, an evil idea coming to her. She quickly shut the door, and went to hide in the massive closet that was as big as their Beacon dorm room.

She waited for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, until she heard the door open, and a familiar pattern of steps enter the room. Ruby smiled and quietly snuck out of the closet...


	3. Update

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an actual chapter. I know I said weekly updates, and its been a month now. So much for that, right? Life has a way of completely ruining plans. However, everything is taken care of, and I finally have time to get back to writing. I just wanted to throw this out there to let you guys know Fractured Grace isn't dead, and that you can expect a chapter very shortly, this weekend at the latest.


End file.
